Braces
by KidoTaka
Summary: Pretty much middle school Haruka and Takane and Takane is embarrassed about having braces. It was pretty much because of tumblr users tobecomeaprince, reinapepiada and estroboscopios that this exists though.


Takane Enomoto was not happy going to school this morning. She could constantly feel in her mouth the one thing she wished didn't exist. The gross braces were a constant reason for her to keep her mouth shut. Sure she wanted straight teeth, but not like this. The painful embarrassment she felt from the ugly metal that resembled train tracks made living a life with faltered teeth seem more appealing. However once she had woken up on the dreadful Monday morning she knew her chances of escape were long gone, she was going to have to go out in public with these things, she just didn't accept it until she was walking through the school gate.

As a reaction to seeing people around her at this time her only response was to press her lips tighter together, sure no one is the wiser right now, she doesn't even know them but it was more reassurance than anything. The twin-tailed girl knew that interaction was inevitable but she still had time to brace herself for any conversation that would come her way from someone she knew.

Walking further towards the school, she had an inward panic once she saw a familiar face. Her friend, Kokonose Haruka was within her field of vision, this was bad, very bad. It's not like braces were only a short term thing, and she knew she couldn't ignore him forever, even if she tried. Once she saw him it wasn't long before he spotted her too. Eyes closed with a gleeful expression, he was waving to her, and approaching too quickly for her liking.

"Good Morning, Takane!" His voice was too chipper for any kind of student on a Monday morning. In response to his greeting all she felt she could do was give back a positive nod. Haruka frowned a little, she was too quiet and she wasn't even looking near him most of the time. He hoped his friend was alright. "Takane, are you feeling alright?" Worry was the strongest feeling that could be heard in his tone. Takane gave another quiet nod, which didn't help Haruka feel reassured about her situation at all. "Or are you in a bad mood today?" Haruka continued with questions. Takane knew she couldn't just have him keep on like this. In a desperate attempt so she could speak without showing her mouth she pretended to itch the side of her mouth.

"... I'm fine, everything's normal." Sadly her hand was muffling her speech and her raven haired companion missed what she had said.

"What did you say?" At that question for her to repeat herself she internally cursed, this wasn't going well at all. She tried to repeat what she did before, even if it looked a little stupid. She made sure to raise her voice this time.

"I said I'm fine." Haruka looked at her, glad that he got a proper response however he refused that she was completely okay. What was with covering her mouth, did she have a cold or something she didn't want to spread? Haruka decided, just to make sure to try asking her one last time, just out of care and worry.

"Are you sure you are well? You can always go home." Takane was too busy looking down, too annoyed to even stare at his face in the conversation. She was fed up of repeating herself, especially on a morning where she was embarrassed and tired.

"I said I'm fine just let it go!" She lashed out, a little lisp caused by the object on her teeth she still wasn't used to. She realised her hands were clenched at her sides. When she finally looked at Haruka's surprised expression, she was beginning to turn red.

"Takane, when did you get braces?" She let out a squeak as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Her face was an even brighter shade now. Haruka could hear her muffled voice.

"Doesn't matter, just, don't look at them." Haruka could see she was obviously worked up about this. Takane felt like she was at a 'GAME OVER' screen right now as everything had gone wrong.

"Are you embarrassed?" Haruka questioned, even though from Takanes face there was an obvious answer. As she looked at him he gave a reassuring smile, and she saw them. Haruka had braces. "They don't look bad or anything. They suit you quite well, Takane!" Seeing his braces were probably just as reassuring as his words, she wasn't alone in this embarrassing predicament. She could feel the warmth of her cheeks from the hands still covering her mouth. And although Haruka couldn't see, she was smiling behind her hands. She would never have the courage to show her smile in them though.


End file.
